The Predators Hunt for the Unknowing Prey
by TheBlackBat
Summary: Because of just one comment Yashiro made THAT day all of Kyoko's 'suitors' come to chase after her. See what happens in this unknowing love story where every man is for himself and dirty tricks are allowed in stealing away the prize. Kijima, Hikaru, Reino, Sho, Ren... these are just some of the men participating. (A/N More men and OC's needed for this competition of LOOOVE ) -TBB
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Yashiro Unknowingly Starts the Battle**

**Here is my very long Authors Note please survive!**

**1) Here is a Skip Beat! story I made up after reading so many, like so many, love stories between Kyoko and Ren.**

**It's not that I hate them, no; I actually love some of them! But in most I usually see Kyoko getting a bit OC-ish and I'm thinking, "Why does she fall in love this easily/fast." (In truth it may not happen fast or easily but I still think this sometimes. No hating please!)**

**So in my story-thing all the love will be centered on mostly other people while Kyoko remains mostly oblivious. Don't worry, true to the character thing I used this story will suggest the Ren x Kyoko pairing but I still think that everything will be one sided by the time I finish. (Even if it doesn't why would I tell you now?)**

**2) To readers of my other fanfiction, 'I Don't Mind Being Reborn But Why This Anime?' I have not put it onto HIATUS but I seriously will because no one has really reviewed my story and I need at least one answer to my story question! If nobody puts a random name on the reviews I will make that story into the most flipping batshit crazy thing you have ever seen and you will all curse me from your positions in hell where I have put you to rest as an aftermath of my curse! Muahahaha!**

**Cough cough… ok then… thank you for reading (or not) my slightly angry authors note so now please enjoy my story. (And to the ones who did read make sure you review…)**

* * *

The morning sun was shining, the grass fairies came out to greet her this morning, and she saw her beloved Moko-san in the evil LoveMe locker rooms, all was well. Until she met with Sawara-san to discuss new job offers…

"Saaaawaaaraaaa-saaaan!" cried Kyoko as she sat on the floor with oversized water balloons coming from her eyes. "I don't want any more bully roooooles!" She sniffled as she tried drying her face from the current waterworks.

"But Mogami-kun, you can't not accept any of the roles just because they have a mean exterior." He tried reasoning with her. "Just read about the characters, please. Maybe you'll find one you can connect with?" He asked in more of a question form than a determined answer to her current problem.

She looked up at him with watery, shimmering; puppy dog eyes and asked back with complete trust in him "Really?"

On the inside Sawara-san flinched… and on the outside. He contemplates telling a small lie but argues with himself for a minute over how her revenge would affect his life. I mean she literally followed him around for days just to join the LoveMe section. In the end, he decides to go with the lie fearing his wife more as he has to get home early today or face her wrath.

"Of course, Mogami-kun. I mean, even talented actors like Tsuruga-san probably had roles he did not want to play but after reading more on them decided to go for it. So you should strive to do the same." Sawara-san concludes with some internal applause directed at himself for using her sempai's name.

Unfortunately, that is the exact moment when THE Tsuruga Ren decided to come in to say hello to his kouhai. Sawara-san turns white, Yashiro turns to stone and looks at the devil, the said devil smiles his gentlemanly best, and of course Kyoko, who happens to be oblivious to the actions of her companions, yells out "Tsuruga-san!"

His face visibly softens but he quickly glares at Sawara-san for a moment before directing Kyoko away. If you would ask Sawara-san later what he thought that devilish smile meant, all you would get was him frozen in his chair repeating "HE will take pity on me today, but I shall never use his name again or that will be the end of my very short life."

v-v :D

Going back to Ren and Kyoko we see them back into the LoveMe section where they are reviewing the different jobs for her to consider.

"What about this one?" Yashiro asks as he offers the folder to the frowning actress. The said actress quickly flips through the folder but no interest holds in her eyes. She tosses the folder aside like garbage and starts to review another folder before Yashiro can say anything about her actions.

Trying to hurriedly fix his mistake he hands her two more folders that he finds interesting but they are also thrown into a growing pile where the last folder he gave ended up.

"Mogami-san, don't you think you should consider the roles carefully and not fling them aside like trash? People work very hard on these roles and the way you're treating them it is as if you are mistreating the actual person who has written it." Ren tries to throw out as a normal comment but leave it to his rabid fangirl manager and hyperactive 'kouhai' to twist his words into something menacing and cruel.

Kyoko immediately debates over his comment and her face freezes in shock as she realizes what she is doing. As she proceeds to move into her third dogeza, Yashiro just stares at his charge with his jaw down staring at the man as if he had just called Hizuri Kuu a mean father.

Looking between the two Ren sighs and shakes his head. 'Leave it to them' he thought wistfully. As he gracefully gets up from his chair he stops Kyoko from doing her fifth dogeza bow and says, "Here, read this one. Maybe you'll like it."

Unable to proceed with her apologies to the wrong person, she dutifully nods her head and takes the folder from his outstretched hand. Flopping back onto the couch, or at least trying to with her perfect stature, she reads through the folder slower than the rest of the discarded ones and halfway through begins smiling.

"You like it, Mogami-san?" Ren asks as he reaches out to her hair to push back a loose stray.

Yashiro suppresses a smile.

"Un! Tsuruga-san. You're right this is a nice role*. I'll go inform Sawara-san, he's probably dying to know the way he looked after us." She replies cheerfully and tilts her head towards Rens face ever so sweetly.

Yashiro suppresses a girlish squeal.

"Say, Mogami-san, why don't you just call me Re-" Ren starts but is cut off by a very loud vibrating, which is shaking one of the people in the room beyond their control.

Ren swiftly drops his hand that rested on her shoulder after he finished brushing back her hair as Kyoko takes out her cell phone, stands, bows, and answers.

As she finishes her talk with the President she turns back to Yashiro and Ren and apologizes for keeping them for her own selfish reasons. As she skips away Yashiro looks back to Rens face and…

Yashiro does not even suppress his sigh.

"Ren, you know you have to tell her SOMEDAY?" Yashiro asks, or rather demands, from his charge, as they get ready to go to their next appointment.

"But you realize that it doesn't have to be today." Ren answered back calmly putting his mask back on.

"The sooner you tell her the better." Yashiro counters. "I seem to remember you having a number of opponents."

"Fuwa Sho?"

"Not just him you dumb love boy*. Kijima-san, Reino from Vie Ghoul, Fuwa Sho, Hikaru-san from Bridge Rock, and all the other young men's hearts she seems to be capturing day by day…" Yashiro continued to count on his fingers while talking.

Unknowingly, Yashiro seems to have just ignited a storm that will not seem to end, and in the eye of it will be Kyoko.

* * *

***I really have no idea how Sawara-sans character acts. Inform me of this too!**

***By 'Nice role' it doesn't necessarily mean a nice character, just a character she finds to be interesting or 'nice'.  
(Hope that clears it up a bit?)**

***I think I made Yashiro scold Ren too much like the President.**

**A/N I'm making it so that Yashiro somehow knows about Hikaru liking Kyoko. Maybe he found out she's Bo or inside Intel that Hikaru regularly invites her for dinner? Advice?**

**Also DOES ANYONE KNOW ABOUT ANY OTHER GUYS THAT LIKE KYOKO?**

**If you do please tell me… I intend to make all of them a part of this story and if you want maybe some OC's? You know, as a part of the new drama/movie thing she'll be acting in?**

**Thank you, please review or be haunted by my own version of Mio who does not shy away from physical harm.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Oh, Managers... Why Do They All Seem To Mess Everything Up?**

**Authors Note!**

**1) THANK YOU, to anyone who reviewed. Like really. I finally admitted to myself that I am a narcissist and by reviewing you boost my ego into making me write this second chapter.**

**2) Thank you, personally to _vsion_. Your comments made me go back to my drawing board and look to see what I can do about making this story not as fast paced. And helping me to fix some details in the previous chapter.**

**3) I will say this now. I am a first year high school girl with too little friends, not much of a life, and too much time. Though I mostly have too much time on my hands and nothing to spend it on I will occasionally become very busy with tests, exams or homework. So DO NOT expect daily updates like I have just done... I am just feeling very creative at the moment...**

**4) Although I know Skip Beat! is still ongoing (I wait painfully everyday...) I will try and follow the manga. Not the storyline but more like from where the storyline is right now I will diverge and make my story. But, since its ongoing I will try and incorporate what new information I can from the recent chapters.**

**Thank you for reading my very non-informative Authors Note here's the story.**

* * *

Along the hallways of LME climbing along the staircase to the upper floors some people say they see a ghost, or a a spirit of some kind, rising slowly to the top of the building. As there was never any physical proof of such a creature existing or not, Yamato Jin, a fairly new actor, believed in such a creature existing. It wasn't the fanatical type of belief where you believe in anything in everything, Jin just thought that there may be things that you cannot explain with science.

As he was walking up the stairs to where he was supposed to meet his manager he swore he heard a quiet groan from behind him and turned around. Nothing was there. He continued rising slowly, fearing something might scamper by but much too paralyzed to move faster than he was.

Something was pulling down on him, weighing him down, anchoring him to the spot, when he took the final step he could before slowly coming to a stop. It's not like he didn't want to move, Dear Lord* did he want to race up those steps and out the door into a secure elevator. 'Why did my manager insist on me taking the stairs?' he cried to himself.

As he heard the groaning again, but at a much closer distance, he winced waiting for something to run by or attack him. Nothing happened. Except for what Jin might recall as the scariest thing he had ever seen making him never trust the staircases of LME again.

v-v***v-v***v-v

As Kyoko slowly crawled by the paralyzed actor on the staircases she sighed to herself yet again. Turning into her ghost form she wished she could have just floated away. Instead, she continued her ascent to the Presidents office*. Her grudges followed at a close distance behind trying to feed off of everyones misery by anchoring them down and ingesting their fear*.

Just when she thought the once good day could become one again she had been called into the Presidents office for some reason. Crying and banging her fists into the wall Kyoko slid into a sitting position just outside of his office.

'What did I do wrong now?' she wailed, 'The drama with Natsu is going along well and the director hasn't complained to me in a while. Even Bo is doing good on Bridge Rock... Is it Setsu?'

As the actress made her revelation she found herself pulling out one of her tiny Ren dolls into her lap and making him point his finger at her accusingly.

''Is it Setsu?'' the Ren doll imitated her, 'of course it is! You have not developed your character enough for you to be all proud of tricking people by using it! You aim to destroy Fuwa Sho and act on a level similar to Tsuruga Ren but you are hardly doing anything worthwhile that will help you improve your meager talent!'

Stab, stab, stab. The imaginary arrows cut into her body and pride as the Ren doll now sat in silence.

Breathing out, she arose and quietly knocked onto the Presidents door. As Sebastian opened the door in his poofy white wig and suit from the 1700's, Kyoko's confidence slowly crumbled as each more Revolutionary* artifact was presented to her in the hall.

As soon as she sensed the President right beside the end of the hall Kyoko quickly slid into another dogeza stance that day and started quickly apologizing for anything Tsuruga-san may have complained about while she was Setsu.

"Relax Mogami-kun," the President said while stopping her from bowing again. "He didn't complain about you. Well, maybe except for the clothes Setsu wore." He murmured towards the end and grinned.

Tilting her head to the side innocently Kyoko's brows furrowed as she thought of any other reason she would be there. Not getting any easy answer she looked up at the President for the first time and almost giggled when she saw what he was wearing.

He was wearing what looked like the same costume as Sebastian's but had a blue ribbon across his heart and chest signaling he was a commander-in-chief*.

As she quieted her giggles she then asked the dreaded questions that came to her mind "Then why was I called here? Is it my other work? Am I being fired? -" She quickly stopped as the President put up his hand and began his own explanation. But first she was assaulted with a pout and the whining of a childish commander-in-chief.

"Mogami-kun. Do you think that every time you come here you'll be punished? What if I had a question? What if I wanted to give you a present? You hurt my feelings Mogami-kun." He whined as he gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"Just tell her the reason would you, Lory?" A female voice sounded throughout the office efficiently cutting off the president from his next whine tirade.

For the first time, Kyoko realized she wasn't alone in the office with Sebastian and the President. (Although how she knew Sebastian was still there I have no idea.)

As she moved to see and bow to the new person the voice cut her off and said "Come here and don't bother bowing."

As she moved closer to the mysterious voice from the female Kyoko found herself standing across from a woman in her early to late 20's with dark brown wavy hair and green eyes, wearing a crimson suit with heels, and a childish grin on her cut pixie face.

"Wow! You're really Kyoko! I love your work I can't wait to start work with you. I already have the schedule planned out!" She said excitedly.

'Schedule? Planned out?' As Kyoko's eyes began to swirl in confusion the President leaned down next to her and said happily "Mogami-kun, meet your manager."

v-v***v-v***v-v

As Yashiro made his way to the Presidents office he wondered what reason he could have for being there.

'Oh well, I'll find out when I get there.' He thought lazily.

And he did. He really did.

He almost squealed and jumped up and down in joy.

As the President left the two alone so he could enjoy his new dating game, Yashiro quickly took out Ren's planner.

"No! No. No. No. No. The President has informed me of Tsuraga's... interest. And as her manager I do not see it fit for me to play matchmaker." The woman argued but with an obvious interest on what was in the planner.

"... As a manger you have to-" Yashiro started.

"-Take care of your charge." She cut him off and continued immediately.

"Will my - our - plans really go against that?" Yashiro asked deviously.

"Not really but then I'd have to accept all the other deals..."

"Other deals?"

* * *

***The title is referring to when Jin curses his manager for making him take the stairs and I was going to make it when Yashiro and the new manager make a deal but that didn't make it into the chapter as I wanted to leave it off there for cliffhanger effect...**

***Dear Lord - I know nothing of religion so I am assuming this is how people would write it (capitals?)**

***Ascent to the Presidents office - I have no idea WHERE it is so I'm guessing an uppermost floor of LME**

***President - Does she refer to him like this every time? Is it with a capital P because it's a title?**

***Her grudges - Can someone explain them to me? Do they feed off fear, cause it, or what?**

***Revolutionary - I couldn't think of anything good and I' m learning about the Revolution so...what the heck?**

***The Blue Ribbon - I looked this up quickly but didn't have a chance to actually research it so... I am 84% convinced this is true.**

**This chapter was more of a filler than anything and I just had some random details... nothing important. I tried pacing it better but I still think it got away with me towards the end. In all, I'm not really THAT happy with this chapter but oh well, I need some type of filler part to show she gets a manager.**

**Does anyone want to be my beta? Or does anyone know a good beta?**

**I'm still a little hazy on whose perspective I should be going in. Suggestions?**

**And again, THANK YOU, to everyone!**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
